


Suffer Me Not To Be Separated

by quercus



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-28
Updated: 2002-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quercus/pseuds/quercus





	Suffer Me Not To Be Separated

"Now, that was a wedding," Jack said around the toothpick in his mouth. No one responded; he supposed it was getting old by now. But by god, Skaara's wedding had been the event of the year for him, and he remembered it with pleasure. For one thing, the entire team plus Ferretti. Fraiser, Hammond and even Major Davis, the Joint Chiefs of Staff's liaison, had been in attendance. Daniel had been best man, and Jack had away given the bride since her father and only brother had been killed in the uprising against Ra that Daniel had provoked.

The fire popped, and he tossed in the toothpick. "Who drew the long straw tonight?" he asked. Daniel raised his hand but not his head; he was reading his journal. "Well, I'm turnin' in. See you in a few hours."

"Yes, sir," Carter said, stretching. "I think I'll turn in, too. Daniel, do you need anything?"

"'M fine," he mumbled, still staring into the journal. Carter smiled to herself and then rose.

"I will be in shortly, Major Carter," Teal'c said.

Jack watched Carter disappear into the tent, half wishing she'd gotten first watch. It was a coolish night, and two people heated a tent up more quickly than one, but Daniel wouldn't be in for two hours. Well, Jack's sleeping bag would warm up after a bit, and he'd keep his socks and a layer of underwear on. Bed was calling him, but the warmth of the fire was, too.

"I thought you were going to bed, Jack," Daniel said, finally raising his eyes.

"Yeah. Just." He shrugged, and Daniel nodded. "Good night."

"Night, Jack."

"Night, sir!" Carter yelled from her tent, and Jack rolled his eyes before slipping into his and Daniel's. As he undressed, he heard Teal'c and Daniel talking in low voices, and idly wondered what about. The sleeping bag was, as he'd anticipated, pretty chilly and he shivered, wishing it would warm up quicker. The days on P4X-229 were warm but the nights got cold quickly. Lack of humidity, Daniel had said. Not as cold as Colorado Springs this time of year, but cold enough.

He stared at the sides of the tent, enjoying the firelight flickering over it. How many nights had he lain in a tent like this, his teammates nearby, watching over him? More than he could count. He didn't want to admit it, but he was tired. Not just from the week-long party the prior month, and not just from the last few days hiking across the face of yet another planet, looking for the usual -- Goa'uld, advanced technology, mineral deposits. So far, nada, zip, nothing, but they still had another couple days to go before they would return through the gate to earth, regroup, and do it again.

And he was tired.

He sighed mightily, and stuck his hands beneath his head. He heard Teal'c wish Daniel a good night, saw a shadow pass in front of his tent, and then heard Carter's soft voice. He'd often hear Teal'c and Carter talk during the night; sometimes he'd wake up to pee and hear them still. He thought Teal'c talked more to Carter than to anyone else, and wondered what about.

But tonight they fell silent early, and then there was only the crackle of the fire, an occasional sigh from Daniel, the scratch of his pen across the pages of the journal he kept, and Jack's heartbeat ticking his life away.

The next thing he knew, Daniel was gently shaking him. "Mmmawake," he murmured, but Daniel shook him again. He sat up, wiping his eyes. When he opened then, he saw Daniel sitting on his sleeping bag, pulling off his boots. "Here, get in here," he said, crawling out to sit next to Daniel and pulling on a couple shirts. "It'll be warmer. Cold night."

"No shit," was all Daniel said. He finally kicked off his boots, loosened his trousers, and then crawled in fully clothed. "Dress warmly. It's colder than a well-digger's bottom out there."

Jack smiled. Daniel had picked that expression up from Ferretti, and Jack loved hearing it out of his well-educated mouth. He also took Daniel's advice.

Finally, he huddled near the fire. Daniel had left the kettle out, so he made tea and cupped his hands around the aluminum mug. His breath was white and ghostly, as if thoughts made visible. The book Daniel was reading sat on a rock nearby: a biography of Colette. Jack had a vague idea that Colette had done some pretty sexy things, so he picked it up and started reading in the dim light, but gave it up after only a few pages.

He'd rather reminisce about Skaara's wedding. By god, that had been a party. Kasuf really knew how to throw one. On the third day, Jack had asked Daniel if he and Sha'uri had had such a big wedding. Daniel had beamed at him and talked for thirty minutes non-stop; Jack realized it must have been the first time anyone had ever asked Daniel that. The short answer was: Yes. They'd had a helluva wedding and the celebration had combined not only their joining but also the defeat of Ra. No one had been sober for a month, and Daniel and Sha'uri hadn't gotten out of bed for a week, except for the absolute necessities.

Daniel had sighed, and smiled, and looked at Jack with such happiness that he vowed to ask again sometime, just to see that look on Daniel's face one more time.

Skaara had married a good friend of Sha'uri's, someone Daniel had known and approved of. She was a bit taller than Skaara and held herself, as Sha'uri had, like a queen. She was shyer than Sha'uri had been, though, or at least quieter, but Jack had seen right away what a good influence she was on Skaara. Not that he needed a good influence. He was a brave young man, who'd suffered so much. Jack loved him with all his heart.

He'd been honored to participate in the wedding, although he'd felt stupid in the traditional robes. Still, Daniel looked damn fine in them, and certainly Skaara, Lhasa, and Kasuf looked perfectly good in them. Lhasa, in particular, had made a beautiful bride, her hair piled high and kohl streaked around her large brown eyes. Daniel had gotten a bit misty-eyed and, truth be told, so had Jack. She and Skaara made a good-looking couple, and they'd have great kids, he had no doubt.

He rubbed his nose. Even here, on P4X-229, he was fogging up just from remembering the ceremony. Walking her down the main street of Nagada, strewn with the rare flowers brought in from the desert. Kasuf and General Hammond had performed the ceremony, an honor the general was still blushing over. Jack smiled to himself as he sipped the cooling tea. Yeah, quite a wedding.

He wasn't sure why he couldn't stop thinking or talking about it. He couldn't seem to let it go. Something momentous had happened at that wedding, but hell if he knew what it was. All he knew was that he was compelled to relive it, in memory and in conversation with his teammates.

And especially with Daniel. They'd done their parts, gotten the kids married, danced with them both, individually and in a group, and then with their teammates, everyone dancing like at some crazy rave, with that awful hooch that Daniel and Skaara had cooked up. When Skaara and his new wife finally disappeared amid all the catcalls and friendly advice, Jack and Daniel had gone, too, out into the desert.

Reminiscing, initially, about their first time on Abydos. Telling each other the same stories they'd told a hundred times by now, stepping on each other's lines, smiling in happy recollection. Both moons had been full and the desert was awash in light, the sand glowing in the night. Daniel had brought a bottle of very good scotch and they sipped from it, leaning against each other as they stumbled into the dunes.

At last they fallen, laughing, cursing, trying not to spill the good stuff, and settled down, right there in the sand, half lying on top of each other, and talked. Really talked, in a way Jack hadn't talked to Daniel in years. His heart still lightened at the memory of it, how easy and relaxed that conversation had been. God, he loved Daniel. His best bud, the smartest guy in the galaxy.

And Daniel loved him, too. He'd told him so, that very night. I love you, Jack, he'd said, staring drunkenly at him. I'm so glad you didn't blow yourself and Abydos up. And they'd roared with laughter, even as tears came to their eyes at the thought of how close it had been.

Me, too, Jack had admitted, and clapped his arm around Daniel's shoulders. They'd sat like that until they'd fallen asleep. Jack woke hours later with Daniel's head on his shoulder and sand in his ear.

Now that was a wedding.

He came back to himself and poked at the fire. Well, it was over. Be a long time before he got to spend a week on Abydos again, unless something awful happened, god forbid. He shivered.

The next day passed exactly as the prior ones had: one long, tiring walk. Good god, but that in this day and age they should have to walk everywhere they went in the galaxy. The land here was pretty flat, with some gentle hills weathered down over the millennia, or so Daniel suggested. Scrubby bushes, a few isolated trees, but nothing interesting to look at. Certainly no ruins to tempt Daniel, nor any mineral deposits to attract Carter, nor traces of the Goa'uld to worry Teal'c.

After another twelve-hour hike, they made camp again. Jack watched from the corner of his eye as they arranged things while he dug the trench latrine a decent distance from the tents and fire. Low clouds were building in the distance, but to Jack's experienced eye, they didn't look threatening. Just passin' through, he thought; just like us.

This time Teal'c drew the longest straw, so he got first watch. Jack was second, Carter third, and Daniel last, the least favorite of his, and he immediately began to barter with Jack to trade. "I'll cook when it's your turn on the next two missions," he offered, but Jack just grinned and shook his head.

"Sneak some scotch through the gate and maybe," he said.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "First, right. Second, you'd never drink on duty. Third, you'd kill me."

Well, probably. Still, it was a fun thought -- getting mellow while on another world. In Jack's bad old days, he probably would've tried to sneak a doobie through the gate, but those days were long gone. He wondered if Daniel'd gotten high in college, and then realized what a stupid question that was. Who hadn't?

Jack went to bed early, knowing full well how awful it was to be wakened from a sound sleep, and sure enough, when his watch beeped at him, he could barely force his eyes open. Daniel lay in his own sleeping bag right next to him; they'd cuddled up a bit in the cold night. Jack climbed out of his carefully, not wanting to disturb Daniel, and shimmied into his clothes by the fire, Teal'c sitting quietly beside it.

"Go to bed, T," Jack told him, and at that moment, their radios hissed into life, startling him until he realized the SGC must have activated the gate on this world and were transmitting through the MALP. As he reached for his radio, Jack heard Daniel moan and Carter mumble something he couldn't understand. Then the radio spoke again.

"SG-1, this is SGC. Come in, SG-1. Come in." It was Sergeant Davis' voice, the gate technician.

"O'Neill," Jack said briskly, suddenly awake.

"Colonel O'Neill. Glad we could reach you." More softly, as if he'd turned his head, Davis said, "General Hammond?"

"Thank you. Colonel O'Neill. I'm sorry to disturb you on your mission, but something important has come up. I need SG-1 to return to earth ASAP."

"Sir, that'll take several days. What's wrong?"

"I'd rather not say until I have to. When could you get here?"

"If we really pushed, and luck was on our side? Two and a half, three days."

"Do it, Colonel."

"Yes, sir. On our way." He sat back and sighed, and looked at Teal'c.

"The moonlight is bright enough. I estimate we have three hours of walking time."

Shit. How was he going to walk back to the gate when he'd had only a few hours of sleep tonight? Well, no use whining, he told himself. "Okay, kids," he called, clapping his hands. "Time to hit the dusty trail. Daniel? Carter?"

Carter moaned a reply, but Daniel was soundly asleep. Jack stuck his head into the tent and watched him, hating to disturb him, but that was life in the SGC. He sighed, and shook him lightly. Daniel's eyes opened, and for a moment they stared at each other. Then Daniel sighed and sat up, and they got ready for the long walk back to the gate.

"The general didn't say why we had to get back?"

It wasn't like Daniel to ask obvious questions, but Jack felt the same curiosity and concern. Fear, really. But surely if earth were under attack or something equally terrible, Hammond would have said.

Jack shrugged. Just another hike across another empty planet. At least his teammates were here, otherwise he'd be worried sick something had happened to one of them.

It took two and a half days to get back, even rising before dawn and walking as long as there was moonlight enough to see. Jack was relieved to find the gate looming before them, and watched with satisfaction as Daniel trotted up to the DHD and punched in the glyphs for earth. And then they were on the other side of the galaxy, they were home, and Hammond's worried face greeted them at the foot of the ramp.

"General," Jack said, slowing. He teammates drew around him, almost protectively, and they waited.

"Jack. Daniel." The two men glanced at each other; General Hammond rarely called either of them by their given names. Jack braced himself. "I'm sorry to tell you that Kasuf passed last night. Doctor Fraiser was with him, on Abydos."

"Passed?" Daniel said softly.

The general nodded. "I'm sorry, son. I radioed you as soon as we knew he was ill. Skaara contacted us, and Doctor Fraiser went out immediately."

Daniel turned to look at the stargate. "We need to go."

"Yes, you do. But first you need to stop by the infirmary. Doctor Warner is there now. As soon as he's cleared you, you'll be going through. I'll be going with you." There was an awkward pause, while the general studied them. Then he said, "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news."

After a moment, Daniel turned away from the gate and started toward the infirmary. The others followed silently.

Jack felt he wasn't processing the information properly. Kasuf was dead. That old man, father of Sha'uri and Skaara and even to Daniel, and a friend to Jack, who didn't count many as friends; a brave man who'd fought beside Jack's men and defeated someone he'd grown up believing a god -- how could he be dead? So suddenly?

Warner checked them more carefully than Jack would've liked, but years in the military had taught him how to be silent when he needed to, and he needed to now. He kept an eye on Daniel, though, or as much of one as he could. Daniel was pale and quiet, too, and kept glancing at the infirmary clock and his own chronometer, obviously anxious to be gone.

But it was hours before they hit the showers, and then they had to decide what to take with them. He and Daniel stared at each other from their lockers and, without a word, decided they had to go home first. Daniel, Jack knew, would bring his Abydonian robes, and Jack his dress blues. Kasuf deserved the most formal sendoff they could manage on such short notice.

Carter had done the same, he realized when they finally gathered at the base of the gate ramp. She'd even curled her hair and put on make-up and earrings, and it wasn't every day she went through the gate looking like that. He appreciated the gesture, and made a mental note to tell Daniel what she'd done, in case he hadn't noticed. Daniel would appreciate her gesture.

Teal'c wore his robes from Chulak, standing tall and powerful, and watching Daniel carefully, with warmth and concern in his eyes.

Then Sergeant Davis was counting down the chevrons, his voice ringing out hollowly. "Chevron six encoded," and Jack turned his attention to the gate gleaming under the fluorescent lighting, the chevrons glowing. Even now, after Carter and the other scientists had done their best, the floor still vibrated and the air rang with the power in the stargate as it charged up or whatever it did. Then the event horizon whooshed open, a geyser of time and space, and the gate rippled mysteriously before them.

Jack glanced at General Hammond, who was staring at it, the shimmering light on his pale face turning him even paler. Their eyes met and Hammond nodded; Jack straightened and turned to see Daniel walking up the ramp, his backpack draped over one shoulder, face tense and disturbed by the knowledge of what he'd find on the other side. And then he was gone, and Jack followed, sliding through the terrible distances, and then he stood on Abydos.

A group of men were waiting for them, solemn in their mourning. "Danyel," one called, and the others crowded around him. Jack watched, remembering years ago, when Daniel had said goodbye to them, returning to earth; then, as now, they grouped around Daniel, touching him, embracing him, kissing him, as tears had slid down his face.

"Shalom, shalom," Daniel whispered to them as he embraced them each in turn. "Where is my good brother Skaara?"

"Waiting for you and Oneel," the first one said, tugging at Daniel's robes, and he led the way into the blazing sun of Abydos. The sky was the same pale bleached blue that Jack remembered, and he staggered as he stepped off the long ramp from the pyramid into the sand, swaying from heat and shock and memory. He'd almost destroyed this world; now he owed it his life. And Daniel's.

They were silent on the trek to Nagada. Jack was tired. They'd been walking steadily for six days now, and his knee was bothering him, not that he'd mentioned it to Doctor Warner. But walking in sand was hard work and he found himself limping a bit, wishing he had Teal'c's staff weapon to brace himself.

Jack was sweating heavily when they finally reached the gates to Nagada. General Hammond was flushed and panting, and Jack noticed that Teal'c was hovering near the general, watching him carefully. Carter stayed close to Daniel, lightly touching his arm at times, to draw his attention away from his thoughts and back to his friends, Jack assumed. He stumped along behind them all, taking their six, he would've said, had anyone asked.

It was cooler in the shade of the city, and they were greeted by a crowd of familiar faces, bringing them water and damp cloths to wipe their faces and hands. "Danyel, Danyel," the people called as they passed, and reached out to touch his robe, his hands. "Danyel has come home."

Like a young prince, Daniel stepped through the city, accepting the affection of these people. He'd taught them, Jack knew, and learned from them. He was loved, for freeing them from the tyranny of Ra and for returning Skaara to them. Jack was proud to follow him, proud to be associated with him, the man who opened the stargate and freed another world.

The men guided them to Kasuf's home, where they found Janet Fraiser and Skaara's new wife, Lhasa, waiting for them. "Danyel," Lhasa cried, and he held her tightly, his eyes closed. Jack stepped nearer to Fraiser and glanced at her.

"What happened, Janet?" Carter asked.

Fraiser shook her head. "His heart. If I'd known earlier, there are meds we could've given him. But by the time they sent for Daniel, he was dying. Only a heart transplant could've saved him by then."

Or a sarcophagus, Jack thought, but that was useless.

"Are you well, Doctor Fraiser?" Teal'c asked her.

"I'm fine. I just feel so helpless. Thank you for coming back so quickly."

"Thank you for calling us, Janet," Daniel said, and she smiled sadly at him. "Where's Skaara?"

"He is with our good father," Lhasa answered. She stepped out of Daniel's arms and wiped her face. "He will want to see you right away, you and Oneel."

"We'll wait with Janet," Carter said, and Teal'c bowed gracefully in agreement. Hammond watched them carefully as they followed Lhasa; Jack met his eyes briefly before turning into a long hallway.

The rooms were as Jack remembered: narrow, winding, with low ceilings and rough floors. As always, they were clean, and the walls draped with attractive hangings, embroidered with colorful images of Nagada and the nearby oasis. Lhasa slowed as she drew near a low door, and then stopped, looking up into Daniel's face. "My brother," she whispered.

Daniel kissed her cheek, glanced at Jack, and then stepped over the high threshold into the room. Jack followed, ducking his head, and saw Kasuf. He was laid out on a low bed, a cream-colored fabric spread over him except for his face. His cheeks were sunken and his nose sharper than Jack remembered him in life. There were gold coins on his eyes.

Jack heard a noise and raised his head to see Daniel embrace Skaara. The two men clung together for a long moment, and Jack dropped his eyes again, powerfully moved by their easy affection for each other. Something he'd never been very good at, however much he longed for it. Then Skaara was in his arms, hugging him tightly, shuddering in his grief. "You came, Oneel," he whispered, and Jack hugged him back.

"I'll always come," he managed to say. Skaara's dreadlocks tickled his nose and smelled of the incense burning in the room. "Are you all right?"

"No, Oneel. I am alone. I have never been without my father."

Jack stroked Skaara's cheek, still smooth and unwrinkled despite all he had seen and done while trapped by Klorel. He was so young, and now he was responsible for an entire city, the most important city on this world. "We're here for you," he finally said, feeling utterly inadequate, but Skaara smiled at him, tears filling his eyes even as he smiled.

"I am happy for this blessing," he said, and stood on his toes to formally kiss Jack's forehead.

Jack swallowed and stepped back. Daniel had gone to Kasuf and stood next to his body, staring down at him. Reluctantly, Jack joined him and they stood shoulder to shoulder. Behind them, Jack could hear Skaara comforting his wife.

"You okay?" he asked quietly, but Daniel didn't seem to hear him. He stared down at Kasuf, and Jack saw he was trembling. Daniel reached out his hand and gently touched Kasuf's face, lightly caressing his cheek.

"I expect him to wake up any moment," he whispered to Jack, who nodded. Kasuf had been a vibrant man; it was strange to see him so still, to realize he would never move again, never stare at Jack in amazement and amusement.

"He was a good man," Jack said, and Daniel nodded.

"He was a father to me."

That he had been. A loving father to his children and to his daughter's alien husband. A friend to Jack, a friend to earth, even though few people there knew of his existence. "We'll give him a good funeral," Jack finally said. "And we'll be here for Skaara." Daniel nodded again. "We should check on the general and the others."

"You go ahead," Daniel said. "I want to spend some time with Kasuf." Jack was reluctant to leave him, but couldn't come up with a reason to stay. Lhasa led him back down the corridor. He twisted his head as he stepped out of the room, watching Skaara and Daniel stand by the side of Kasuf, their heads bowed. Then he followed Lhasa.

"You are this way, Oneel," she told him. "Not far from where Skaara and I sleep." They carefully crossed another high threshold, into one of the larger rooms Jack had seen, with a skylight far above them, the brilliant daylight of Abydos filtered into a soft golden glow. The sleeping platform was low and covered in striped fabric; there was a pitcher and bowl on a low table in one corner, and his backpack and Daniel's were already here. "Just go to the right two doors and we are there." She stepped back outside, and dropped the door hanging so he was alone for the moment.

He sat on the bed, stretching out his legs, rubbing his knee. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but after walking for nearly six days it hurt like a son of a bitch. Using his good leg, he snagged his backpack with his foot and dragged it toward him, then pulled out a bottle of Motrin and swallowed two down, gulping the warm water in his canteen.

Daniel didn't turn up for a while, and he grew tired and bored, so he lay down. He knew that he should see what the others were doing. Just for a minute, he told himself, and flung an arm over his eyes.

It was night when he woke. Daniel still wasn't there, although Jack could tell he'd been by. His backpack was open, and a few things set out: a book. A burning candle. A journal, bulging where a fat pen marked his place.

Jack washed his face and straightened his clothing, then wandered through the winding corridors of Kasuf's quarters -- well, Skaara's now, he supposed -- until he heard voices and smelled something good. Maybe that chicken-stuff they'd had their first night on the planet, all those years ago.

He turned a corner and found Carter and Lhasa together, two pretty women but so different, along with Teal'c, who was watching them with gentle amusement. Across the room from them sat Skaara and Daniel, their heads close together, looking very serious, unlike the women. The general sat nearby, studying them. It struck Jack that this scene must have been repeated millions of times on millions of worlds: the women and the men separated, each doing things incomprehensible to the others.

He nodded at Teal'c and the general, and made his way to sit by Skaara, who jumped to his feet when he saw Jack. "Oneel," he said, and embraced him, and Jack held him tightly. Daniel looked tired and sad, he noticed, and he dropped a hand onto Daniel's head, almost a benediction. Daniel smiled at him and made room for both men to sit down.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

Daniel looked solemnly at Jack, then glanced at Skaara, who looked unusually sober, his dimples nowhere in sight. "Oneel, I am alone now. I must guide my people. The old men, they cannot help -- they have not seen the galaxy as I have. My father was a man of vision, but not many are like him."

Jack nodded; all that was certainly true. Skaara was the only one able to lead these people through the times of change ahead of them.

Skaara took Daniel's hand and held it with both of his own. "Danyel has seen what I have," he told Jack earnestly. Sam, Lhasa, and Teal'c drew near, as if they felt the import of this conversation, and Hammond leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "My sister's husband is a good and wise man. The people of Nagada love and respect him, as I do, as did my father." Daniel blushed. "So I have asked him to stay with me, to be my first advisor. To be my brother again, here, on Abydos."

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not what Skaara was asking; no, that made perfect sense. Of course he'd want Daniel as an advisor and ally. He was family, and he did have the respect of these people. What Jack couldn't believe were the quiet murmurs of assent that Daniel was making, that he was nodding his head in agreement.

"You're going to stay," he said flatly, and Daniel flushed slightly.

"Yes. I think I should."

There was an awkward silence, and then Jack said, "Can I see you outside?"

Skaara released Daniel's hands and patted them, so he could rise and follow Jack, smiling at Sam and Teal'c as he moved past them. Behind them, Jack could hear the general speaking to Skaara, while Jack led Daniel through the corridors until they were outside in the plaza, people milling around them, smiling at them, a few stopping to pat Daniel's head or shoulders, or to take his hand.

Skaara was right. He needed Daniel. But Jack needed Daniel, too.

"Look," Jack finally said. "You sure about this?"

"I have to stay, Jack."

"Forget that. You don't have to do anything. What do you want to do?"

Daniel looked away from him, then rubbed one eye. An old woman tottered up to him, and he took her hand, saying something to her in Abydonian. She smiled gummily up at him, and then leaned up to kiss his cheek before moving away, clearly pleased with herself.

Daniel smiled at Jack. "I want to stay here. I can help here, in a way I can't anywhere else. Besides," and his smile grew broader, "my family's here."

Now Jack had to look away. Family. Shit. Didn't Daniel know he was Jack's family?

"Jack?"

"No, no, it's good." He met Daniel's eyes guilelessly. "It's a good plan. You can do good work here; that's true. And you could still be a consultant to the SGC, right? Maybe work on difficult translations, help out in a crunch?"

"Of course I would." Daniel bit his lip, then said, "And you'd come here, right? For leaves and holidays and stuff?"

"I guess. If you'd like. If Skaara and Lhasa would like."

"We'd all like it. You know that."

Jack felt a little pleased at that, even as he was worried by Daniel's use of the word "we." They must've talked about this already.

"Gotta get a new social scientist for SG-1. Dammit. I just got you broke in."

Daniel beamed at him. "I'm sure you'll enjoy breaking in the next one, too."

Jack couldn't answer. His throat felt tight, and it was hard to swallow. Daniel saw something in his face, because suddenly his arms were around Jack's shoulders, holding him tightly. "I'll miss you so much," Daniel whispered. "Please come back often. Come home."

Jack closed his eyes. Home. Was that was Abydos was to Daniel? Home? Was it Jack's home? He sighed, and then put his arms around Daniel. People hugged a lot on Abydos, he comforted himself. Nothing strange about this.

Night was coming on quickly, as it did in the desert, but the two moons loomed over them, bathing the city in a pale glow. Daniel's hair gleamed in the strange light, and Jack stroked his head again. He couldn't bear to let go, to leave Daniel behind again. "You'll come back," Daniel repeated softly, tightening his embrace. "Please say you'll come back."

"I'll come back," he said, not recognizing his own voice. His heart felt too large for his chest; he could barely breathe around it.

At last, Daniel sighed and released him. "We need to get back. There's a dinner tonight."

"The funeral?"

"Tomorrow."

Jack nodded, slapped Daniel's shoulder, and turned to go inside. When he reached the door, he looked back. Daniel stood in the now-empty plaza, alone, washed in the pallid moonlight. His eyes were closed, his head slightly back, and Jack saw he was breathing deeply. The air was fresh here, not like in the Mountain, not like the polluted air of Colorado Springs; it must smell like home to Daniel, he thought, and leaned against the wall, waiting for his friend. After a few moments, Daniel dropped his head and opened his eyes; when he saw Jack, he smiled sadly. They walked in together.

"Oh, Daniel," Carter said, and clutched his arms. "Are you really leaving SG-1?"

He hugged her, kissing her hair. "I'm just a gate away, Sam. You know you're always welcome here."

Jack could tell she was near tears and looked away, not wanting to embarrass his 2IC. Teal'c was staring at Daniel and Carter, his mouth turned down, in sadness or disapproval, Jack didn't know. Hammond looked unhappy, too. Lhasa brought the general a cup of something, and he smiled up at her, but even his smile was sad.

Jack sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. He'd known that the team would break up one day; all good things blah blah blah. But not now, not so suddenly. And not so permanently -- Daniel would be light-years away. How would their friendship survive such distances? It probably wouldn't, he thought, remembering other friendships that had fallen victim to time and distance. It probably wouldn't.

The meal was subdued, although very good. Fraiser and Hammond sat together; Jack could tell she was upset over losing Kasuf. Lhasa sat between Daniel and Skaara, trying to comfort both men with delicacies, offering them treats and keeping their cups full of the fiery booze Daniel and Skaara had invented during his first year here.

His first year here. Jack thought about that. Daniel would probably spend the rest of his life here. Advisor to Skaara, uncle to Skaara and Lhasa's children. A teacher, an educator, a wise and kind man. At one point, Daniel caught Jack's eyes and smiled at him; Jack had to look down at his plate and crumble his bread. Well, the death of an old friend would discompose anyone. Jack forgave himself for being upset.

The day of the funeral was the longest day Jack could remember. Dawn came early here, and the heat was upon them. The entire city of Nagada turned out, dressed in their best robes, even the mastadges decorated with flowers and feathers. Skaara was silent and strong, one arm around Lhasa and the other around Daniel as they stood at the head of Kasuf's grave.

They were out in the desert, away from other graves. Only Kasuf, his wife, and Sha'uri were here. Someday, Skaara would lie here, and Daniel, too. Jack watched his friends gather themselves for the ceremony. Daniel looked good in the soft folds of the Abydonian robes, the hood pulled over his head, his glasses put away. He hugged Skaara a last time, and then stepped back one pace, and Jack suddenly had a vision of the future: Daniel always one step behind Skaara, guiding him from behind, an anchor in stormy times.

Jack stood next to Hammond and Fraiser; Carter and Teal'c across from them, all of them at attention. Around them surged the citizens of Nagada: friends and family, the supporters of the rebellion against Ra saluting Jack as Skaara had done all those years ago.

When the shadows from the morning sun were still long, draped over the gaping hole in the sand, Skaara at last raised his hands. The crowd fell silent, and Daniel bowed his head, so the hood hid his face from Jack's concerned eye, and the ceremony began.

Later, Jack would remember only the heat, the smell of dying flowers, and Daniel's down-turned face. The sun burned the back of his neck and sweat trickled down his ribs and pooled at his waist. Carter cried, and Teal'c took her arm. Beside him, Jack heard Fraiser sniffling as well. But he remembered few of the words spoken, whether by Skaara, the crowd, or by Daniel.

When he felt he couldn't take anymore, he closed his eyes behind his sunglasses and drifted, tuning out the experience, focusing on remembering Kasuf's face and voice, his affection when he spoke to Daniel, his shock and quick recovery when he learned that Ra was not a god. Not many men could've done that, and Jack had respected Kasuf for it. As he'd gotten to know the man, he found more to admire in him.

As he had in Kasuf's son, Skaara, whose voice was beseeching his people to remember his father, the only immortality he would know, for the gods had been revealed to be false. They had only each other.

Jack opened his eyes and met Daniel's at that, and Jack felt the familiar pang in his heart. He bent his head slightly, to let Daniel know that he'd seen him, too, and had heard Skaara. They had only each other. And now Daniel was leaving.

Jack closed his eyes again against the thought of losing Daniel, even to Skaara and a life of good work on Abydos.

They stayed three more days, a ritual number according to Daniel. Carter and Teal'c disappeared, Teal'c showing her Nagada. He was the only Jaffa permitted on the planet now, and people showed him only respect, but Jack thought his disappearance from Skaara's home might have had something to do with what had happened to Sha'uri and Skaara.

Hammond was suffering from the heat; he was getting old, Jack knew, and his weight made it hard for him to keep cool. Lhasa took care of him as if he were her own grandfather, and Fraiser kept a close eye on him as well.

And Daniel and Skaara were, of course, closeted together for hours each day, as they struggled to come to terms with their new roles. People came to see them, to ask advice, to settle a dispute, to name a new baby. Jack watched, proud of them, but it left him alone with nothing to do for long stretches of time.

He walked through Nagada, a beautiful city become more beautiful since the rebellion and the people were no longer compelled by Ra to work in the mines but could devote their energies to that which they genuinely loved. Earth purchased the naquada from them, bartering for supplies of medicines and equipment. The people remembered Jack, of course, and were happy to see him, but they wanted to talk of Daniel and his decision to remain with them again. Some wept as they remembered his leaving; a tragic figure, their tragic son.

At last, the day came that the members of the SGC had to leave. Jack sat in his room and stared at Daniel's things. It hadn't occurred to him to wonder why Lhasa had put them together until that moment; surely there was plenty of space and he could've had his own room? But instead, the only time he'd seen Daniel was when he'd come sleepily to bed, falling instantly asleep, too tired for much talk.

And now he'd be leaving him here, in this room. Only two doors down from Skaara and Lhasa, he'd be well taken care of, Jack knew. But so far from Jack.

He'd given Jack a list of possessions he wanted sent through the gate, and a promise to return to earth to clean out his apartment once the city had settled down under the new regime. The king is dead; long live the king, Jack thought sourly, staring at the books Daniel had neatly stacked on a narrow shelf, the candle in its holder, a small box of Diamond matches next to it, and another of Daniel's journals lying on top of his side of the bed.

He wrenched his gaze from those precious artifacts and packed swiftly, then strode from the room. How to get through these next hours was his only concern. He wanted to be home, alone, his music playing loud enough to drown out his memories and fears.

As he emerged from their shared room, Daniel caught his arm. They stared at each other, and then Daniel tugged at him. Jack swung the backpack on and followed him through the narrow winding corridors until he was well and truly lost. They climbed many stairs, and Jack's knee ached badly enough that he had to use one hand to brace against the wall as he climbed, grateful Daniel was ahead of him so he wouldn't see Jack's infirmity.

Then they were on a narrow balcony high above the city, looking out on the framework of trestles that braced the upper floors of the buildings. Beautiful embroidered hangings fluttered in the hot wind rolling in from the desert, casting flickering shadows over them as they slid down to sit on the balcony floor, their backs against the baking adobe wall.

"Well," Jack finally said, and was surprised at how thin his voice was.

"Well," Daniel replied, and Jack smiled. They'd always communicated this way, terse to the point of brusqueness. He would miss that. "I'll miss you," Daniel continued, echoing Jack's thoughts. He glanced at Daniel, but he was staring out over the rooftops of Nagada, apparently lost in thought.

"Yeah," he said gruffly, and Daniel nodded.

"You'll take care of yourself?"

"You, too."

"You'll come back?" Now Daniel turned his head to look at Jack, who was suddenly sorry he hadn't put on his sunglasses. He couldn't look away, though; this was Daniel.

"I'll come back," he said softly, and Daniel's face relaxed a bit.

They didn't speak again, just sat there in the sun, waiting until it was time for Jack to leave. Daniel glanced at his chronometer and then at Jack, who exhaled heavily and used the balcony railing to pull himself to his feet. The two men stood together, shoulders brushing, and Jack felt a powerful desire to embrace Daniel, not to let him go, or rather, to drag him back to earth with him. But he couldn't do that, not to Skaara or to Daniel. So he gestured for Daniel to lead the way to the temple, and silently they retraced their steps.

When they'd made the long hike and climbed the ramp into the temple, Daniel stopped and turned to face Jack. They could hear the others, their voices subdued and sorrowful, waiting for them by the gate. Yet again the two men stared at each other, but Daniel reached out for Jack and this time Jack succumbed to his desire and held him tightly, shivering in Daniel's embrace. He stroked Daniel's hair again, curling his hand around Daniel's neck and shoulder, feeling the muscle under the skin. "Bye," he whispered roughly, and Daniel nodded. For a moment, Jack thought Daniel was going to kiss him, and then he released Jack and walked into the gateroom.

Carter had tears in her eyes again as she ran to Daniel. "Oh, god," she whispered. "I can't believe this is happening."

"It's okay," Daniel told her, and kissed her tears.

"I will take care of Danyel, I promise," Skaara told her earnestly, and she smiled through her tears at him.

"I know you will," she said, her voice thin and hoarse. Fraiser hugged Daniel then.

"I'm still your doctor, you know," she said, trying to sound brusque. "So you have to come in for regular checkups, okay?"

"Okay," he promised. Fraiser took Carter into her arms as Daniel turned to Teal'c, who put his fist over his heart and bowed.

"I respect the decision you are making, Daniel Jackson," he told him, and Jack could hear grief in Teal'c's voice. "But I will miss you greatly, my friend."

Daniel looked shocked, and then embraced Teal'c, who looked shy for the first time in Jack's experience. "Take care, take care," Daniel whispered.

"Goodbye, son," Hammond told Daniel, shaking his hand and then pulling him into a quick hug. "You're still an employee of the SGC, you know. So check in regularly, and never hesitate to ask for anything."

"Thank you, General," Daniel said, blushing.

Then it was time, and Daniel dialed the glyphs for earth, then stepped back. He was still dressed in his robes, as he probably would be every time Jack saw him again. The stargate opened at his command, just as it had the first time, and the beautiful glow rippled through the dark room.

"Oneel," Skaara said, and then bowed to him, as formal as a ruler should be. Jack saluted him briskly, and then hugged him. "I will take care of Danyel," Skaara repeated in a whisper to him, and Jack felt embarrassed at his transparency.

When Skaara released him, Daniel stood before him, smiling sadly. "Goodbye, Jack."

"Won't say goodbye," Jack said softly.

"Then see you around."

Jack nodded; he could do that. He gave in to his impulse and touched Daniel one last time, lightly, on the shoulder, and then turned and without a backward glance walked into the trembling wormhole.

That was the last time he saw Daniel for nearly four months. SG-1 was off-world when he'd returned to earth for his possessions, and then again when he'd returned to brief Hammond on the situation in Nagada. Jack had been training recruits during another visit, although Teal'c and Carter had seen him and Jack spent many hours listening to them discuss how happy Daniel was, how happy they were for him.

Their glowing reports depressed Jack. Daniel was where he should be now. No longer lugging a P-90, risking his valuable life for weapons technology he disapproved of, he was teaching again, assisting Skaara as Nagada and other cities on Abydos made the transition from pre-literate to post-literate in one uneasy generation.

Daniel sent recorded communications back, though; his twice-monthly reports to Hammond always included personal messages to nearly everyone he'd known on base. A clever tool for Sergeant Siler to consider, a game for the general's youngest granddaughter, an anecdote for his former teammates, often at Daniel's own expense. Jack watched these nearly compulsively; Carter left them on a shared server, and Jack would overhear perfect strangers discussing Daniel's experience on Abydos over coffee in the mess hall, or waiting for an inoculation in the infirmary. Except they weren't strangers to Daniel, of course. Jack had learned that much.

Major Davis, their liaison to the Joint Chiefs of Staff, was assigned to SG-1 for several missions involving first contact. Jack admitted to himself that Davis was good. He was military and knew how to follow orders unquestioningly, although he was enough of his own man to raise an eyebrow at Jack in a way neither insubordinate nor condescending when something happened that Davis did question. He was smart, too, and Jack realized he'd become accustomed to hanging with smart people. Davis knew opera as well as Jack did, and one memorable mission they'd whiled away hours waiting in an off-world anteroom for some nobleman by discussing differences between German and Italian opera of the nineteenth century.

Daniel had thought most opera sounded like cats yowling in heat, Jack remembered, smiling to himself.

So having Davis as an irregular member of SG-1 was okay with Jack. Some of the others who guest-starred in that role were less successful. The military ones annoyed Jack with their obsequious attention to protocol, snapping salutes at him at the most inopportune times, in his opinion. The social scientists annoyed him, too, although he was less able to articulate why.

That was lie, and Jack knew it. They annoyed him because they weren't Daniel. No matter how much training they'd had in military procedures and in weapons use, they were scientists first. And they'd never be friends with Jack.

The worst thing was Jack's knee. Eventually, it grew achy enough that Carter and Teal'c noticed and Jack was forced to confess to a very annoyed Fraiser that it had been hurting for some time. She'd wanted to order him to bed rest, but Jack had used his most powerful combination of arrogance, charm, and irritability to avoid that dreaded prescription. Instead, he was issued an Ace bandage and a cane, which he pretended to others he found debonair but in fact found deeply depressing. He was no Fred Astaire in a tux dancing around a magic cane; he was grey-haired, aging Jack O'Neill hobbling around in his last days as the commanding officer of the flagship team of the SGC, and he knew it.

Hammond did, too, and his kind eyes caused Jack to flee a meeting early more than once. Carter and Teal'c both treated Jack differently, too. With more respect, which should have pleased him but did not, and with a wary caution, as if they were afraid he'd keel over on them at any moment and they'd be stuck hauling his sorry ass through the gate one final time.

Davis was the only person who hadn't changed in his treatment of Jack, and he found himself spending more time in the major's company. Best of all, Davis listened sympathetically when Jack complained about Daniel's absence. "If Daniel had been there," he found himself saying more than once, but Davis only nodded in agreement, and reminded Jack that Daniel had accompanied Davis to Moscow once for a marathon negotiation session. Davis knew the value of Daniel to the SGC, and to the entire world, and Jack suspected that Davis knew the value of Daniel to Jack.

Davis was assigned to them again for another first contact, this on P6X-321, a watery world with beautiful Venices built amid enormous trees like mangroves, their massive roots rising from the ocean to support the base of the cities, their branches sheltering the humpy bridges and winding streets coiled around the trees and their roots.

The architecture mirrored the trees exactly, as if they'd been frozen into stone dredged from the sea bottom and brick kilned from the glassy sand there, too. Jack loved it, and spent his time pulling himself over the bridges to stare into the swelling water. The others would follow him, pointing out details in the buildings that he'd missed, too busy watching the sky and water: tiny faces watching them from the corbels, leaves winding up the door frames and across the lintels, and perfectly carved flowers, so lifelike Jack had stopped to touch one, amazed that the soft petals were cold damp stone.

The people were -- different. Jack judged them generously when he called them people. They were as alike as a wire full of sparrows in their grey-brown habits and sharp-featured faces. Some were small, presumably children, but even they looked just like the adults. He couldn't tell if they differed by gender, or age, or ethnicity: they just were. He found their similarity both soothing and creepy.

One night in their stony rooms, wrapped in their sleeping bags, SG-1 huddled over a smoking fire of fish refuse. "So which are the boys and which are the girls?" Jack asked again, and Carter snorted, unladylike.

"I think we'll have to look under those robes," Davis suggested, and she snorted again.

"You first, Major," she told him, and he grinned at her. For a moment, it was almost like having Daniel back, and Jack smiled, too.

Teal'c said, "I do not believe they possess secondary sexual traits." Jack raised his eyebrows, but Teal'c continued. "In fact, I would be surprised if they possessed primary sexual traits. It is my suspicion that they reproduce by other means."

"Other means being . . ." Davis asked.

"Cell division, spore formation, fission, or budding."

Jack tried to imagine that for about ten seconds, and then gave up in discomfort. Eeuww. Not that he'd had much sex since Sara, but still. Better his trusty right hand than spore formation. Sounded more like an STD than anything else.

"I want some tea," Carter announced, and Jack was pulled back into memories of Daniel on other worlds; he'd carried an elderly tea kettle in his overfull backpack. He was such a coffee snob that he wouldn't drink it off-world, but good tea could be managed, or so he'd taught them. Carter had gotten a new tea kettle when Daniel left, and she pulled it out now; soon it was hissing fiercely, and the smell of the tea steeping put Jack into a pensive mood.

But the tea was good, warm and comforting in their damp quarters. They'd gone to bed then, and the sound of Davis writing in his journal comforted Jack as he drifted into sleep. Daniel used to do that, too.

The next day, Davis resumed negotiations with the bird-people. Jack remained nearby; he hadn't slept well, and his knee hurt more than usual with all the clambering over the steep bridges and stone steps of this city. Carter and Teal'c were out meeting people and exploring the place.

"I'm sorry, sir," Davis said to him after several hours. The inhabitants of this place didn't sit, another reason they seemed birdlike to Jack, and both he and Davis were tired of standing for so long. "I'm not being very successful at communicating our goals to them."

"It's all right, Major. Suggest a break and let's get something to eat and review your notes. Maybe something will come to us."

Davis turned back to the cluster of representatives, who watched silently, their heads all tipped at the same angle. "Thank you," he told them gravely, and bowed his own head. "We would like to retire for a while. Perhaps we may meet with you again later today?"

Their spokesperson -- spokesbird, Jack called it -- stepped forward briskly. "We have ceremony this night. Important holy day. SG-1 will attend." Despite the phrasing, Jack thought the latter was more a request than a command, but Davis bowed again.

"We would be honored to witness your ceremony. Would we be required to participate in any way?"

The entire flock froze again; maybe they were telepathic, Jack wondered. Then the spokesperson said, "Participate. To take part, to share in something. Yes, to share the experience. To take part of it back with you. Our gift."

Jack forcibly restrained himself from rolling his eyes, but Davis only bowed a third time and said, "Thank you, Sspharageisthai." He turned, and Jack pivoted awkwardly; the cane had been left at home, and he was grateful he could still move after all the hours of standing around he'd been doing.

"So what did the Sparrow want?" he asked, using his nickname for Sspharageisthai as well as for the natives.

"I have no idea," Davis murmured as he led the way out to the perimeter of this city, whose name they still didn't know. The wind was fresh and smelled of the sea; Jack could practically feel his hair curling from the breeze, but he didn't mind. It was beautiful here, in a cold way.

But the air was sweet, the buildings beautiful, and the trees -- well, Jack never thought he'd have another good thing to say about trees. But these were more than trees. They were cities in their own right, filled with tiny creatures that darted from branch to root and back, racing up the trunk, squeaking and chirping as they did.

He and Davis made their way to yet another bridge and leaned against the balustrade, carved like a thick vine twining through the upright supports. The sea was choppy, and Jack wondered again what a big storm would be like here. The whole place must get drenched.

"Colonel O'Neill," Davis said, turning to face him, "I'm sorry to report that I'm not having much luck on this mission. The Sparrows don't seem to understand what we want. And I'm not sure they have any weapons technology; they don't seem to understand the concept of 'enemy,' which leads me to wonder if they even need weapons."

"What about the technology that created this?" Jack swept his hand around.

Davis nodded. "Impressive. But they say the city grew."

"Not this city. I've seen cities that grew." Jack plucked at the detailed designs of leaf and vein on the balustrade. "You sayin' this really was a tree and it just petrified?"

"I don't know, sir. But they just look puzzled when I ask them how they created it."

"How can you tell they look puzzled? They don't seem to have many facial expressions."

"Well, yes, sir, that's true. Maybe I overstated my case."

Jack looked at Davis and saw that he was nearly as tired as he himself. "It's okay," he said. "Do your best. No one can ask for more."

"I'm sorry, sir --"

"No, no," Jack waved the apology away. "Doin' a good job, Major. No complaints here. Except I'd love a chair. Tired of standing or sitting on the ground."

"Yes, sir," Davis said gloomily, staring into the water. Jack leaned back over the railing, dangling his arms over it, and let the breeze seep into him. A cleansing wind, he thought.

"Wonder when this ceremony is?" Jack asked him a while later, and Davis sighed.

"I should've asked that, sir. I'll find Sspharageisthai and find out."

Jack nodded and watched him walk away. Still in the prime of life, Davis strode along, hard at work, doing Jack's bidding. Jack turned his attention back out to sea.

The Sparrows didn't seem to use boats, or if they did, he hadn't seen any yet. He knew the cobblestones in the roads weren't grown, even if the buildings and bridges had been, so how'd they get them up from the bottom of the sea? For where else could they come from -- they hadn't seen any real land. Maybe they were water birds, not sparrows. If SG-1 returned, he'd recommend they bring Fraiser; she might have a clue as to what the Sparrows really were.

As usual, there was no one about on the city streets. Jack wondered if they were avoiding him, or if they tended to stay indoors all the time. He could've lain in the middle of road and been perfectly safe. Instead, he eased himself down so his back was to the sea and he was leaning against the uprights of the bridge's railing. Not particularly comfortable, but better than standing.

He studied the city around him. Supported among the enormous roots of the trees rising from the ocean, the buildings competed with the trees in height, and were about the same diameter. Arched windows pierced the buildings, the arches mimicking the arch of the roots and the bridges over the myriad canals.

It was, he thought, beautiful. By and large, he was happy to be here, out on the water on these weird islands.

Unfortunately, his knee hurt. A lot. He wrapped his hands around it and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. The sun felt good, even though his ass was cold and damp. He could like it here, had he more clothing and a Laz-E-Boy. Lots of fish in the water, and the air was free of the pollution that was starting to smudge even the rural Minnesota skies.

He wondered if Daniel would like it here, or if he were too much of a desert rat to appreciate this world. He'd like to bring Daniel here, if the treaty were successful. Daniel would like the inhabitants, although he'd disapprove of Jack calling them Sparrows. Still, the name had stuck and even Davis used it now, though not in their presence.

"Sir?" He opened his eyes to discover Carter, Teal'c, and Davis staring at him in concern. "Are you all right?" Carter asked him.

"Yeah, sure." He struggled to his feet and found himself practically sailing up in Teal'c's strong grip. "I'm fine. Just takin' a break. What's up?"

"The ceremony. It's in a couple hours. We thought we should have a bite to eat, get some rest, beforehand."

"Good idea, Major." Two majors on one mission; that was the only drawback to having Davis around. "Lead on."

The sun was sliding toward the horizon when they followed Sspharageisthai to the upcoming ceremony. It led them through the damp, narrow streets, splashed with water from the earlier wind, although the weather had calmed now and the sea was as smooth as a mirror, reflecting the twining white buildings in the gilded light. "It's like Saint Mark's Square," Davis murmured, and Jack had to agree.

"Daniel would love this," Carter said suddenly, and bit her lip. Jack watched her stare out at the sunset. Sspharageisthai twisted its head back at an alarming angle, as if it had picked up on SG-1's distress.

It was a long walk and the sun had completely disappeared by the time they reached the auditorium or whatever the hell it was. Jack looked around him curiously; there didn't seem to be any seats here, either. In fact, there didn't seem to be any space for an audience. The building was nearly filled with Sparrows, standing in that eerie stillness Jack had noticed before, their heads cocked and alert, their shiny brown eyes glittering in the light from torches burning on sconces high above their heads.

Davis said, "Excuse me, Sspharageisthai. Where shall we stand?"

Sspharageisthai studied him, and Jack realized it was in the same position as all the other Sparrows surrounding them. At last it said, "Here," and merged into the crowd.

So exactly did the Sparrows resemble each other that within a few minutes, Jack couldn't identify which was Sspharageisthai among them. He looked to Davis for help, but the major was frowning mightily; when he met Jack's eyes he shrugged, and Jack saw he was a bit freaked out, too. Teal'c towered above the natives, so Jack whispered, "What do you see?"

"Many, many of this species."

Well, that helped, Jack thought, grimacing. He turned in an awkward circle. They were near the entrance, which comforted him a bit; always locate your escape route. There were, Jack realized, some differences in elevation; some of the Sparrows stood on risers, but most were at the same level SG-1 stood. The room was enormous, larger than the gateroom in the SGC, and the ceiling much higher, maybe climbing up through the trunk of this tree-like building. He counted thirty sconces around the perimeter, each burning brightly. There was a smell, too. He sniffed suspiciously; was it the Sparrows's scent? Fuel for the torches? Something else entirely? And did it matter?

There were other exits, too, he was relieved to see. The Sparrows didn't press against SG-1, either, but stood back a respectful distance. To Jack's eyes, it was a strange gathering; the Sparrows faced every direction, rather than facing an audience. But it was their ceremony on their world; who was he to object. He settled his stance a bit more comfortably, bracing himself on his good leg, and waited for whatever would happen.

For a long time, long enough that he got bored, nothing did. Just the Sparrows' odd silence, a profound silence, he thought. Nothing like a human silence, which really wasn't very silent, filled as it was with coughs and whispers and growling stomachs. He sent Carter a mental thank you for thinking to have them eat prior to this shindig.

Suddenly, one of the Sparrows began to sing. It was like nothing Jack had ever heard before; maybe they really were descended from birds? A clear, pure soprano, and Jack loved opera enough to recognize a good voice when he heard one. This voice rang out like fine crystal and just as sharply. The melody was mournful, in a minor key, and the intervals felt wrong to him; the scale was different from what his western ears were accustomed to.

He finally spotted the Sparrow who was singing; it stood on one of the risers, with others clustered around it. Its head was cocked and it stared up and out; he couldn't read the expression on its face, but it seemed entranced to him, under some spell.

He tried to pick out words, but they were nonsense syllables, vowels mostly, adday adday adday adday it sang, on and on and on, its voice swooping as a bird would through the sky. No human voice could have sung so; it was closer to a recorder, sweet and warm yet distant. Then another Sparrow began to sing, a minor harmony, almost painful but not quite dissonant. Their voices twined around each other the way the buildings in this city did, and the mangrove-like trees supporting the city did, and the way the interior of this building did, Jack realized, each supporting the other.

And then all the Sparrows began to sing at once, a complex harmony at a nearly-painful volume. There were percussion instruments, too, he thought, and then realized with a shock that the Sparrows were the instruments: the horns and the recorder and the percussion -- they were producing it all.

The voices spoke to him, in a pre-verbal language, tones and chords and rhythms. He stood mesmerized, shocked by the fearsome beauty and utter alienness of the experience. The first Sparrow's voice began to soar above the others, a complex counterpoint to the already complex harmony being produced, and Jack felt as if it were singing to him, directly to him. It was Sara's voice soothing Charlie; it was his mother's voice, soothing him as she held him; it was all mothers everywhere, mourning their children's trials, comforting them, releasing them into the world and its hardships.

He was crying, he realized; emotion seized his heart and showed it to him, broken and damaged. Still the voices rose around him, growing in intensity, still pushing him, almost physical in their tension, and he knew grief and loss and it was too much, too much. He gasped for air and put his hands to his face.

The Sparrows around him never noticed, or perhaps never cared, but the spell had been broken for him. Now it was just music, a little weird, but still beautiful. A lingua franca of sorts, he thought, and then thought: I'm channeling Daniel. He wiped his face, embarrassed, but back in himself. He was able to listen more critically now, as he might at a concert on earth.

How long would this last? He had no idea how long he'd stood there, entranced and weeping. He was desolate, and then wondered where that word had come from. He sniffed again, and wondered if the scent in the air had drugged him.

He turned to look at his teammates, who appeared equally ensorcelled by the music. Carter was sobbing openly, her nose red and running; Davis, too, had silent tears on his face, and Teal'c's somber face expressed the grief of his long life. Jack wished he could get his teammates out of here, but had no way to do so without disturbing the ceremony, which he didn't feel was warranted yet. Instead, he looked away, back at the Sparrows, giving the others their privacy to grieve, as they had given him his.

Slowly the voices dwindled, until only the first Sparrow was singing, its voice still beseeching Jack's heart and memory, offering the comfort of shared loss. He closed his eyes again as the music slowly died.

The torches were sputtering out by then. He glanced at his chronometer, shocked to see that nearly three hours had passed. No wonder his back and legs hurt. Only when he'd peeked from the corner of his eyes to be sure his teammates were recovered did he turn back to them.

"That was . . . " Davis said, but no one tried to finish his sentence.

"Yeah," Jack finally said, and took a deep breath. It was getting dark in here; he wanted Sspharageisthai to return them to their quarters so he could process whatever it was that had happened. Eventually, it or one of them came to SG-1 and led them from that hall of great beauty.

"What was that?" Jack asked it. After a lengthy pause, it said, "Ceremony."

"Yes, I realize, and it was, uh, beautiful, but what for?"

Another long pause, and this time it stopped, its body contorted in an awkward turn to look at Jack. He was discomforted by the gaze but looked steadily back. Major Davis shifted minutely, as if to draw its attention from Jack, but the Sparrow never noticed. At last, it said, "Shesh, shesh, way-yuh-amboy shay nock-ssss eber-suh."

The others paused, looking at Jack, who said, "Um. What is the name of the lead singer?"

"Sspharageisthai."

"I thought that was your name."

It continued to stare at Jack, and then said, "We Sspharageisthai. You Sspharageisthai." Then it walked on, or whatever it did under those robes, while SG-1 stared at each other.

"Um, Colonel," Major Davis said, and Jack nodded.

"Yeah, got it. I'll shut the hell up now."

"Thank you, sir." Davis's smile ghosted over his face, and he hurried after Sspharageisthai. Or one of the Sspharageisthai. What the fuck just happened? Jack wondered, and followed them slowly. What the fuck.

Jack was exhausted by the time they reached their quarters. Teal'c immediately began to build the small fire, using the fish refuse the Sparrows left for them, and Carter filled the tea kettle. Jack wished he had a little whiskey to add to his tea; it was that kind of night.

Davis stood next to Sspharageisthai, waiting politely, so Jack stood there, too. "Come," it said, and Davis moved toward it. "Colonel. Come."

Jack wavered. He wanted to know what this guy had to tell him, but he didn't want to be separated from his team.

"To water only," Sspharageisthai elaborated, presumably to reassure him. "Gift."

More music? Jack wondered. "I've got my radio," he told Carter, Teal'c, and Davis. "I'll be in touch." Then he followed Sspharageisthai out again, over the little humpy bridge not far from their quarters, and then down a circular stairwell, right to the water.

There floated the first boat he'd seen since arriving on this watery world. Where had they been hidden? He looked at Sspharageisthai, who slipped gracefully into the little craft, still standing; apparently you didn't sit in boats, either. It was long and narrow, with a flat bottom. Sspharageisthai took a long pole from the oarlock and waited, motionless except for the gentle bobbing of the boat and a light breeze that stirred its robes.

Jack took a deep breath and stepped into the vessel, grabbing onto its high prow for balance. Instantly it glided away from the stairs and under the bridge they'd crossed, through one of the many canals threading this place. Jack realized he didn't even know the name of the city, if it had a name. Maybe _everything_ was named Sspharageisthai: all the Sparrows, all the cities, the world itself.

It felt good to be outdoors and on the water; the fresh air helped chase away the depression he'd succumbed to at the ceremony, although he still felt melancholy. It was, he thought, a melancholy mission. No one to talk to, and the culture was too alien for him to grasp. Davis was doing a fine job, the best he could, but even Daniel would've had trouble here. These creatures, however sentient, were not transplanted humans; they'd never been human. They were something else entirely, far beyond Jack's ken.

He never realized before how much he counted on finding humans on the other side of the gate. Even the Nox, as charming and as irritating as they were, had been nearly human. These creatures -- he didn't even know what was under their robes. Two legs? Tricycles? He smiled at the thought, enjoying the breeze ruffling his hair and clearing his lungs.

On Sspharageisthai poled, their little boat coiling through the city like the vines up the massive trees they passed by and the narrow stairways curling up the sides of the arched bridges. Jack had no idea where he was now; he'd be in trouble if he had to find his way back by himself. This place was big, and confusingly laid out, but still beautiful, in a creepy way.

Above him, pale lights from arched windows spilled out, so he and Sspharageisthai floated through intervals of light and darkness. Jack could hear the ponderous leaves of the mangrove trees shuddering overhead. Occasionally a leaf would fall, heavy and slow, as if defying gravity. Jack caught one; it felt leathery and smelt of lemons.

What a world, he thought, and leaned more comfortably against the prow. No use asking Sspharageisthai where they were going; Jack already knew he'd get a cryptic answer. He could only wait and see. The military had trained him well for that, and he gave himself to the small pleasures of being outdoors and on water.

They must be deep within the city now, he thought when Sspharageisthai finally slowed. It locked the pole in place and stared at Jack expectantly. Jack wondered what he was supposed to do. Water slapped the sides of the boat and splashed onto his boots; he glanced down and realized the sea was full of creatures.

Not sparrows, he thought dumbly. Seals. They're descended from seals. And then Sspharageisthai dropped its robes, revealing its sleek, asexual body, and Jack saw its lower limbs were both legs and flippers. It stared at him in its nudity, and Jack knew this was the gift to him. "Come," it said. "Gift," and it took his hand, and then Jack was falling into the water, through the water.

The water was full of light, more light than above. There were no stars here, Jack realized at that moment; they're all underwater. Everywhere the Sparrows darted and turned simultaneously, in schools, in shoals, massing around him and then disappearing suddenly, only to reappear. One floated before him, staring into his eyes, and for the first time, Jack realized how intelligent they were. But not his kind of intelligence; they didn't share that.

His lungs were bursting and he struggled to the surface, his heavy BDUs and boots weighing him down disastrously. When he broke the surface, he gasped and wiped his face, turning in the water, looking for something to cling to, but the boat was gone, everything was gone but the hundreds of identical faces studying him.

"Come," Sspharageisthai had said, and he'd come, but to what? His heart jerked erratically in his chest, and his knee throbbed. He needed to get his boots off before they drowned him, but the effort of pulling his foot high enough to unlace it defeated him.

I'm going to drown, he thought, going under, and then struggling back to the surface. Not here, not like this, he quietly begged any god in the galaxy who would listen; please, not like this. Carter and Teal'c would never know what happened, and Daniel -- oh, fuck, Daniel. Daniel would never ever forgive him.

"Help me," he called out, knowing it was useless. "Jesus, please," but the faces were unmoved, bobbing like brown corks around him. He struggled harder, dog-paddling in a frustrated circle, trying to keep the water out of his mouth and eyes. At last he struck out in a crawl; he had no idea which way to go, so any way was as good as another. Maybe one of the Sparrows would guide him.

His arms were so tired. He shrugged off his jacket, and managed to get one boot off, but the other was beyond him, he'd just waste what little energy he had left. He continued swimming, spitting out water, trying to calm his racing heart. It was hard to breathe and he couldn't catch the rhythm of the waves.

Suddenly he was surrounded by the Sparrows again. "Help me," he begged, treading water as they surged around him, slipping through the water with a grace he longed for. "Aw, crap," he muttered, and tried to swim through them, but they were circling him, blocking him in.

They were trying to drown him. He was being murdered, right here, in this beautiful place. He'd been led to his own fucking murder. He shoved at one, but another glided in front of him, and then another, herding him, pushing him back the way he'd come.

Jack knew he couldn't keep expending this much energy. He was well into his middle age and, as in shape as he was, he simply couldn't battle the ocean and the Sparrows. He gave in and let them push him however they wanted, this way and that. He swallowed more water and coughed, and then more, and then inhaled a noseful. Coughing and snorting, he switched to a breaststroke, and concentrated on using as little energy as possible to keep afloat. The water was nearly sweet. Now that he'd realized his predicament, he felt himself calming. Or maybe he was giving up? Was there a difference?

Oh, Daniel, he thought. I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. I should have stayed with you, on Abydos. You won't get to bury me on Abydos now. Please hold the funeral there, though. I'm sick of earth, I'm sick of the fucking military, and I'm sick of _life_.

And with that Jack slipped under the surface of the sweet alien sea and watched as the Sparrows gathered around him, watching him, incurious, unquestioning, uncaring. The water was translucent, glowing with light and foaming sensuously against his skin. He thought he heard that voice again, the mother's voice, the one that had comforted him and consoled him, and stars swam before him, and then he heard nothing at all.

He heard nothing at all.

He woke to more stars, scintillating brilliantly all around him as he floated in stars. Was he breathing? He couldn't be sure. He closed his eyes and turned his head, feeling something soft beneath him, the slide of material over skin over muscle. "Jack," someone called him. "Wake up, Jack." He opened his eyes to see Daniel bending over him; he was cradled in Daniel's lap.

"Hey," he said happily. He reached up a hand to stroke Daniel's face, but he faded and disappeared and he was touching nothing. He dropped his hand back and closed his eyes again.

"Jack," he heard again, but he refused to open his eyes this time. I'm dead, he thought, but the Nox are far away, and there is no sarcophagus on this world. "Jack." Someone shook him and he groaned irritably. "Sir, please."

Reluctantly he opened his eyes again, and this time Major Davis was peering down at him. Behind him, Carter and Teal'c stood, identical frowns on their worried faces, and all around them the seals stood, in their robes again, frozen in place like the carven images of them on the corbels and lintels and rusticated facades. "Where?" he mouthed, his throat and sinuses raw.

"Jesus," Davis said, and literally wiped his brow. "That would fuck my career, to lose a colonel."

"Your career's safe," Jack whispered, and tried to sit up. Teal'c and Davis helped him. His temples and chest ached, and he felt as though he'd been pushed headfirst through a meat grinder. "What the fuck happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us. Sspharageisthai carried you back soaking wet."

Jack looked down and realized he was wearing one of the brown robes. "Fuck, get me out of this shit," he protested, tugging at it weakly.

"Please, sir," Carter said, and Davis stilled his hands.

"Your clothes are still wet, sir," he told Jack, who subsided. "Do you have any recollection at all of what happened?"

Jack closed his eyes again. "Went swimming," he said succinctly, and heard Daniel's snort. He opened his eyes, but he was still in the damp stone building sheltered in the arching roots of the enormous trees rising from the water. "Sparrow took me. 'Cept they're not sparrows; they're seals. Got flippers even."

Davis helped him lie back down, and he draped his arm over his eyes. Go away, he thought, and wished he were back on Abydos. It was warm and dry there, and nobody had ever tried to drown him. When he was settled, Davis asked again, "Are you sure you can't tell us what happened?"

He remained silent, refusing to look at his teammates or the Sparrows. Teal'c said, "We must return him to earth," and he heard Carter murmur in agreement.

"Abydos," Jack said as clearly as he could.

"Sir?" Carter and Davis said simultaneously, and he repeated a bit louder, "Abydos. Take me to Abydos."

Silence. He could imagine them staring at each other, assuming he was delirious, but then Teal'c said, "That is where we should go. Daniel Jackson and Skaara will attend to O'Neill, and Doctor Fraiser will meet us there. I will tell General Hammond."

Jack relaxed a bit. Daniel would kill him, but it was better than dying in the star-filled sea of Sspharageisthai.

Hours later, dawn was breaking when he was helped up, Teal'c practically carrying him through the empty streets of the city. They walked to the perimeter, where a narrow cobblestoned street wandered through the mangroves, under their roots, over the canals, across other streets. Sspharageisthai -- for they were all Sspharageisthai, weren't they? -- led the team on, almost sliding along, while Jack hobbled weakly behind, aching in every muscle but especially his knee, which he must've strained again in his struggles in the water. Fuck, Fraiser was gonna skin him when she got a look at him again.

They reached the gate at last; it sat nestled between the hummocks of roots, the DHD looking like a wild mushroom that had sprung up in the constant damp. Carter sprinted ahead and punched in the glyphs while Davis tried to thank and say goodbye to Sspharageisthai, who stared at them incuriously. Jack remembered the hundreds of them staring at him last night, but shut away the memory. Time enough to rehearse that when he was dry and feeling better.

The gate whooshed open, and then there were two seas, the horizontal one sparkling beyond the trees surrounding the city, and the vertical one beckoning Jack home to Abydos.

Four months since he'd seen Daniel, he thought as Teal'c manhandled him up the lumpy steps to the gate, and then he was dissolving, melting into something else, carrying the sea water of this world with him to the desert of Abydos. He collapsed onto the floor of the gateroom, and one of them men guarding it dashed out, back to Skaara and Daniel no doubt. Jack crawled forward a bit, so Carter and Davis wouldn't step on him, and then lay flat, content where he was. The heat soaked into him; he breathed in the familiar smell of Abydos, and sighed. He'd be okay now.

He started to cough, a deep rattling cough that threatened to split open his chest, and knew he still had water in his lungs. Fraiser really was gonna shit. He rested his cheek on the sandy floor, ignoring Davis and Carter's attempts to rouse him. "Noooo," he moaned when Teal'c tried to pick him up again, and pushed roughly at him. "Lemme be."

"Jack?" he heard, and wondered if he was dreaming again. Surely Daniel couldn't have gotten here that quickly? But he felt a comforting hand on the back of his neck. "Oh, Jack. The trouble you get into. As soon as you're better, I'm gonna kick your ass."

Oh, yeah. That was Daniel. He smiled and fell asleep. He was home.

When he woke the next time, he was back in his old room, two doors down from Skaara and Lhasa. Only it was Daniel's room now, lined with his books and artifacts and stacks of journals, pottery mugs crammed full of pens and pencils, and his and Sha'uri's wedding bowl. Jack smiled as he saw it.

He was connected to an IV drip, and dressed in hospital scrubs; his knee was tightly wrapped. Fraiser was here, then. He stretched, amazed that he felt so much better. "Hey," he heard, and looked up. Daniel sat on the floor next to the bed, inky fingers reaching for him. "Sleepyhead."

"How long I been asleep?"

"Two days."

"Jesus." Jack yawned. "The meds?"

"That and exhaustion, Janet says. She's not, uh, real happy with you."

Jack shrugged. "It's over, Daniel," he said, and saw by Daniel's face that he knew what he meant.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I had a good run. A great run. It's a miracle I'm still alive."

"Yup."

"Missed you," he added, and Daniel frowned.

"You promised to visit." Jack looked away. He had, hadn't he. But it would've been too hard to see Daniel like this. Settled. Happy. And not with Jack. "Hey," Daniel said again, but Jack just scratched his nose. "I'm not mad. Just. You know. Missed you, too."

Jack nodded, staring at the wall the bed was shoved against. Daniel had had shelves built into it, and they were full of his books. It looked like his office in the SGC. The place even smelled like Daniel's office: coffee and chalk and old stuff.

"He's awake," Fraiser's voice said, and Jack closed his eyes again. "Ah-ah-ah," she said. "Can't hide from your doctor. Daniel, would you excuse us for a while?"

"Of course," he said, and Jack heard him scramble to his feet. Without thinking, he opened his eyes and reached out, grabbing the hem of Daniel's robe. Daniel bent over him, his eyes worried.

"Don't go far," Jack told him softly, and Daniel smiled and nodded before slipping under the colorful hanging covering the opening to the room. Jack finally turned to Fraiser, who didn't look nearly as cross as she sounded. "Doc."

"Colonel. Just lie there and let me run some tests, all right?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said, and for once obeyed her. She listened to his lungs and heart; looked in his eyes, ears, nose, and throat; tested his reflexes; and asked him stupid questions about what year it was and the name of the president. At last she smiled at him and offered him a cup of water, helping him sit up to drink it.

"You'll do," she told him. "For an old fart."

He laughed, nearly spilling the water. "Hey," he protested, but he knew she was right. He was an old fart.

"General Hammond is anxious to see you," she told him.

"The general's here?"

She nodded, stripping off her gloves and gathering her supplies. "He came through the gate with me. I think he might retire here, except he'd miss his grandchildren too much. But Lhasa spoils him something awful."

"Can I sit up?"

"I don't know; can you?" She helped him all the way up this time, so he leaned back, Daniel's bookshelves poking him in the back. "How's that feel?" In fact, he was a bit lightheaded, but not too bad. He sat quietly for a moment, and then nodded. "Don't you dare get up. If you have to pee, use this," and she gestured with a plastic bottle. He made a face but didn't disagree. "I'll send the general in a bit. For some reason, he was worried about you."

She smiled and lifted the door hanging, hooking it over a wooden knob. In less than a minute, the general appeared there, his face wreathed in smiles. "Well, Colonel O'Neill, you've cheated death again, I see."

"Yes, sir. That's my job."

He nodded. "We'll debrief tomorrow, when you've recovered a bit more. I just wanted to look in on you, see how you were doing."

"Doing fine, sir," he said automatically, wondering if he was lying.

"So I see," the general said dryly, and Jack ducked his head. Okay, maybe he was lying. "You go back to sleep. Let me help you down." To Jack's embarrassment, the general did just that, getting him settled, the cup of water nearby, the line to the IV straightened and out of his way. Then he was gone, too, and Jack was left to his thoughts.

"Hey," he heard again, and opened his eyes to find Daniel lighting a candle. Night had come on; he must've fallen asleep.

"Hi," he said, his mouth gummy. He reached for the water, but Daniel was there first, and helped him take a few sips. "Thanks."

"Not at all." When he was settled again, Daniel sat next to the bed and leaned against it. With the candlelight and the door hanging pulled down again, it was cozy, like being back in their shared tent on some mission. "You wanna tell me what happened?"

"Drowned, I think."

Daniel nodded, but closed his eyes briefly. "Major Davis said one of the Sspharageisthai returned you to them, and that you were barely breathing. How'd that happen?"

For a long time, Jack didn't say anything. How much did he want to tell Daniel? How much was a dream or nightmare, and how much had really happened? He wasn't sure anymore. He shyly reached out and took Daniel's hand; Daniel smiled at him and twined his fingers around Jack's. "Sam told me you insisted on being brought here rather than earth."

"Home," Jack said, and Daniel's smile blossomed.

"Yeah. It is home."

Jack suddenly felt the need to unburden himself. To fling himself into yet another wormhole and see where he emerged. What the hell; he apparently had just survived another death. Maybe that was a good omen. "I'm gonna retire, Daniel," he said abruptly, and waited for Daniel's response.

"I know. And this is home now, you said, right?" Jack nodded. Daniel's grip tightened on his hand. "Tell me more, Jack. I need to hear a little more."

Jack felt himself blushing again. He licked his lips and said, "Abydos isn't home. You're home."

Daniel was nodding before he finished, his smile undiminished. "Thought that might be the case. So. You'll retire and move here with me. Help Skaara. Maybe consult for the SGC a little. You know, to supplement your retirement pension."

"Yeah. You know, if they'd want me."

"I think I want you," Daniel said, and from the look on his face, Jack knew Daniel was frightened of Jack's answer.

They stared at each other in the flickering light. Jack felt sleep coming on him again; he needed to finish this conversation, to find closure, before falling back into his dreams.

"I want you," he finally said, and Daniel exhaled sharply.

"Thank christ," he said reverently, and then kissed Jack lightly on the lips. "You sleep now. Tomorrow you'll feel better and we'll talk some more. I'll let you tell the general you're retiring."

"Think he already knows."

"Jack."

"Mmhmm." Daniel's hand was hot and sweaty in his, but Jack didn't let go. He focused his attention on the reality of Daniel's presence, and let sleep pull him down.

When he woke the next time, Daniel was asleep beside him, as he often had been in their years together, but this time it was different. This time they were together. Sleeping together. As opposed to merely sleeping together, he thought, and shook his head. Daniel woke at that, and stared groggily at him. "Go back to sleep," Jack whispered, as he had a hundred times before, and Daniel obeyed. It was too hot to cuddle Daniel, as much as he wanted to, so Jack contented himself by watching him in the dim light of the two moons filtered through the high skylight.

He was home, he thought. He'd swum through an entire galaxy of stars and come home. He wondered if Skaara really needed his help, if the SGC would let him move here, if anybody on earth would notice he was gone, and then he decided that he didn't care. It didn't matter. He was here, and Skaara was a powerful man now, the most powerful man on the planet. He'd keep Jack safe, and he'd keep him with Daniel.

Jack rolled over and went back to sleep.


End file.
